Rendez-vous Ludique
by Zerikya
Summary: Tony avait presque réussi à oublier ses apparitions et ses envies de jeu, mais le voilà de nouveau. Et cette fois-ci, l'Asgardien semble désirer quelque chose de différent... légères allusions FrostIron. OS pour Benitsuki Tora. Venez lire, je ne mords pas. Loki, en revanche...


**Bonjour bonjour ! **

**Premier OS dans ce fandom... Pfiou, pour tout vous dire, je stresse pas mal ! J'espère que je serai à la hauteur de Marvel et que je saurai rendre hommage à deux personnages que j'adore littéralement...**

**Cet OS, dédié à Benitsuki Tora pour avoir gagné le prix de l'être à mononeurone le plus génial, fantastique, extraordinaire de l'univers (*fleur, fleur, fleur*) et aussi parce que c'était une idée GENIALE. Non non, vraiment, c'était génial. **

Si vous ne la connaissez pas... Ah, tout ce que vous ratez ! Bon, le fandom ne correspond pas spécialement, mais si vous connaissez Bleach (et même si vous n'êtes pas trop familier avec l'univers), n'hésitez pas à aller la lire. Cette fille a un talent phénoménal, et en plus de ça elle est capable de vous faire hurler de rire puis de vous faire crever de tristesse la seconde d'après. Juste... Allez la lire. De toute urgence.

**A mes lecteurs réguliers, si vous passez par ici (je sais qu'on sort complètement du fandom, mais sait-on jamais), sachez que c'est probablement le dernier texte que je vais publier avant un long moment. Au moins jusqu'aux vacances ! (Du coup, je remercie chaudement les reviewers de l'épilogue de Rédemption) **

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**RENDEZ-VOUS LUDIQUE.**

C'était une belle journée, en elle-même. Le ciel était bleu, pas un seul nuage ne se montrait, et le soleil était agréablement doux, répandant sa chaleur avec parcimonie sur Terre. Ou, plus précisément, sur la ville de Malibu, sur la côte. Plus précisément encore, sur la gigantesque résidence du 10880, Malibu Point. Celle de Tony Stark, inventeur de génie.

Pour autant, celui-ci, loin de se soucier de profiter de la nouvelle douceur printanière, se cachait dans sons sous-sol, réparant une énième armure qu'il avait brisé quelques jours auparavant en chutant très haut au-dessus de l'eau. Il avait réussi à amortir la chute avant que son corps ne soit détruit par le choc mais l'armure, elle, n'avait pas supporté l'impact.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, relevant quelques mèches qui lui tombaient sur le front, tout en reprenant au passage la petite clé à molette qu'il avait laissé derrière son oreille. Il avait chaud. Très chaud, même – les efforts qu'il déployait n'y étaient pas pour rien. Son débardeur blanc, duquel filtrait la faible lumière bleue de l'arc réacteur de son torse, et dévoilant ses muscles sculptés, se couvrait peu à peu de sueur, au grand dam de Pepper qui, Tony le savait, n'aimait pas ça. Il lui avait toujours assuré qu'il s'en fichait, et que de toute façon, l'ordinateur pouvait bien s'occuper seul de laver le linge, mais sa compagne refusait obstinément de le laisser tranquille, prétextant qu'elle n'aimait pas le voir couvert de sueur. A cela, Tony répondait en haussant les épaules. C'était une lubie de femme, il ne demandait pas à comprendre. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Tony transpirait donc allègrement dans son débardeur blanc.

Il soupira lourdement lorsque sa clé ripa de nouveau sur le métal, rebondissant sur ses doigts, arrachant la moitié de l'ongle de son annulaire. Il serra subrepticement les dents et laissa tomber sa clé au sol. Le son métallique résonna dans toute la pièce, se répercutant contre les parois métallique de l'atelier. Il sursauta et secoua sa main en l'air, attendant patiemment que la douleur soit balayée par l'air frais – en fait, pas si frais que ça – de l'atelier.

Fatigué de n'avoir pas vraiment avancé depuis le début de l'après-midi, il regarda sa montre, qui indiquait 4 : 47 PM. Etrangement, une appréhension soudaine lui tordit les entrailles, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Il avait conscience d'oublier quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi. « De toute façon, ça ne devait pas être si important », pensa-t-il. Il laissa tomber sa réparation, la remettant à plus tard, dans la soirée peut-être s'il ne trouvait pas autre chose à faire, et se laissa tomber sur le dos, les bras en croix de part et d'autre de sa tête, les jambes tendues. Il tâcha de calmer sa respiration, et retira son débardeur, le jetant quelques mètres plus loin, avant de fermer les yeux.

La froideur du sol sur son dos était divine. Il frissonna délicieusement, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage – tiens, ça lui faisait penser qu'il fallait qu'il se rase la barbe différemment, les sculptures sur son visage commençaient à le lasser. Il ne regarda pas sa montre une nouvelle fois, mais celle-ci indiquait 4 : 54 PM.

Au-dessus de lui, il entendait la télévision diffuser une douce mélodie mêlant le son des violons et celui d'une flûte à bec, dont le morceau était divinement exécuté. Il pouvait presque s'imaginer Pepper, en position du lotus sur son tapis, le ventre plat, la peau merveilleusement blanche, ses cheveux blonds-roux caressant délicatement ses fines épaules qu'il rêvait d'enlacer tendrement. Il s'imagina en train de l'embrasser, la texture douce et soyeuse de ses lèvres caressant les siennes, lentement, si lentement… Puis il s'imagina qu'elle caressait ses lèvres du bout de sa langue, et il la laissait rentrer, et la danse commençait…

Soudain, un grand bruit se fit entendre, comme un objet qui tombait au sol. Puis, sans que Tony puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, le courant s'éteignit. La résidence de Tony fut plongée dans le noir total. Le milliardaire se redressa brusquement sur son séant, avant de regarder sa montre, par réflexe. Elle indiquait 5 : 00 PM. Il fronça les sourcils, avant d'appeler :

\- JARVIS ? Mon vieux, qu'est-ce que tu me fais, là ?

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Il l'interpella encore plusieurs fois, mais le résultat fut le même. L'intelligence artificielle avait apparemment rendu l'âme pour le moment.

Tony soupira mais demeura anxieux. Ce genre de situation ne se produisait jamais. JARVIS était programmé pour être immunisé contre les coupures de courant, il s'en était lui-même assuré. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et il ne savait pas quoi. Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et se releva complètement.

\- Bébé ? Appela-t-il.

Aucune réponse.

\- Raah, c'est pas vrai… jura-t-il entre ses dents.

A tâtons, légèrement guidé par la faible lumière de l'après-midi qui émanait des escaliers, il regagna l'entrée de l'atelier, le souffle court.

\- Pepper, Bébé ?

Un bruit au-dessus de lui le fit sursauter. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent brusquement. Il écarquilla les yeux, dans le noir, espérant y voir quelque chose. D'une main, il trouva enfin la rambarde de l'escalier, et il put remonter difficilement les marches, jusqu'à parvenir, enfin, au rez-de-chaussée de la maison.

\- Tony ? Fit la voix de Pepper.

\- Ah, eh bien te voilà, toi, souffla l'inventeur, rassuré. Tu m'as fichu la trouille de ma vie… Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu ?

\- Euh… J'ai voulu te rejoindre et j'ai heurté quelque chose. Je suis tombée et j'ai mis un moment à me relever.

Tony sentit la petite main froide – si froide – de Pepper toucher la sienne, aussi il l'enveloppa tendrement entre ses doigts.

\- Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

Il eut, pendant une fraction de seconde, l'impression que Pepper gloussait, mais il secoua la tête. Le stress des dernières secondes le faisait sûrement halluciner.

\- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, mon Cœur.

Aussitôt, elle se pressa contre le torse nu de Tony. Il plaça sa main libre sur sa nuque, la tenant contre lui, pour qu'elle se sente en sécurité. Son corps était gelé, mais son parfum sentait toujours aussi bon. Il la huma un instant avant de reporter son attention sur la coupure de courant.

\- Tu as une idée de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Non, aucune, fit-elle après une courte hésitation. Tu ne veux pas ouvrir les fenêtres manuellement, histoire que nous y voyions quelque chose ?

\- Mph, oui, bien sûr, grogna Tony.

Il détestait faire quelque chose que JARVIS pouvait faire tout seul.

Il s'exécuta rapidement, retrouvant à tâtons le chemin jusqu'aux fenêtres, et releva les stores à l'aide de la seule force de ses bras. Si JARVIS, même en veille, le laissait faire ce geste, c'était que l'intelligence artificielle était vraiment tombée en panne. Autrement, il n'aurait pas pu relever les stores d'un seul millimètre. Il grinça des dents en pensant à tous les efforts qu'il devrait faire pour la remettre sur pied.

Lorsqu'enfin, les stores furent tous relevés, il se retourna vers Pepper. Elle était comme il l'avait imaginé, quelques instants plus tôt : en sous-vêtements sportifs, les cheveux détachés, un petit sourire malicieux sur le visage. Tony la considéra de la tête aux pieds avant de lâcher :

\- Tu es magnifique.

\- Mh, merci, Anthony chéri… Réussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Brusquement, Tony se figea.

Pepper ne l'appelait pas Anthony. Elle savait qu'il détestait ça.

Ce n'était pas Pepper.

Et soudain, il se rappela. Il se rappela qu'_il_ devait venir, aujourd'hui même, à 5 : 00 PM précises. Il le savait, pourtant. Il l'avait visiblement volontairement effacé de sa mémoire…

Il fronça les sourcils et serra les poings, sur ses gardes.

\- Loki, fit-il simplement.

La silhouette de Pepper, devant lui, devint floue, même s'il distinguait encore un horrible sourire sadique qui n'appartenait pas à sa compagne. Son cœur s'accéléra de nouveau alors qu'il se rappelait les évènements de New York. _Tout va bien_, se répéta-t-il. _Il est venu en paix. Tout va bien._

Pepper disparut complètement et, un instant plus tard, Loki apparut à quelques centimètres à peine de lui. Tony sursauta avant de lever les yeux dans un air de défi.

Loki ne portait pas son armure habituelle, faite de vert et de doré. Il ne portait pas non plus son sceptre tape-à-l'œil, dont une lumière bleue semblable à celle de sa poitrine émanait de la pointe. Non, aujourd'hui, il avait une apparence presque digne d'un humain. Il portait de fines derbies noires, cirées récemment, un pantalon de smoking noir, une chemise lisse et fine, blanche, surmontées d'une veste taillée droite, noire de même. Une fine écharpe brodée vert et or s'enroulait une fois autour de son cou, tel un serpent, avant de retomber négligemment sur son torse. Ses cheveux, ramenés en arrière, semblaient plus noirs que jamais, comparés à la blancheur de son visage. Il portait de la main droite une sorte de bâton, que Tony identifia immédiatement comme étant le sceptre dont il s'était servi auparavant. La lumière bleue qui en émanait ne fit que confirmer cette hypothèse. Il serra les dents.

Loki était bien plus grand que lui, comme, malheureusement, de nombreuses personnes qu'il connaissait, et il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas voir l'expression de l'Asgardien alors qu'il le déshabillait presque du regard, les yeux brillants d'une lueur de sadisme et de satisfaction non feinte. Il n'aimait pas ce sourire qui témoignait d'une trop grande confiance en lui. Il n'aimait pas non plus ce que Loki représentait, à savoir la mort à laquelle il avait failli succomber, à New York. En fait, il n'aimait pas Loki.

\- Bonjour, Anthony. J'espère que je te dérange pas, dit-il, visiblement pas soucieux le moins du monde de savoir s'il le dérangeait vraiment ou pas.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, siffla l'inventeur, méfiant. Et il est cinq heures du soir. Les humains disent « bonsoir », à cette heure-là.

Loki échappa un petit rire à l'expression moqueuse mais haineuse du milliardaire.

\- Tu sembles oublier que je ne suis pas humain. Pourquoi devrais-je m'abaisser à votre niveau, alors que mon intelligence dépasse de loin votre imagination ?

\- Mpf, fut la seule chose que Tony trouva à répondre.

Il ne changeait visiblement pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Pepper ? S'enquit-il, légèrement inquiet, même s'il savait que Loki n'aurait pas le cran de la toucher.

Le Dieu haussa les épaules d'un air désabusé :

\- Elle est dans la pièce à côté. J'ai du l'immobiliser un peu, pour qu'elle ne nous dérange pas…

Tony fit quelques pas vers la pièce que désignait Loki, mais il fut violemment arrêté par le bâton qui barra sa poitrine. Un court instant, il fut désarçonné par la force impressionnante de l'Asgardien, puis il se rappela la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle il l'avait jeté du haut de sa tour, la tête la première.

\- Non, fit le Dieu sur un ton qui ne laissait pas place à la rébellion. Tu n'as pas envie d'aller la voir. Plus maintenant que je suis là. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Mpf, répéta Tony.

Il soupira longuement et recula, les bras levés.

\- Du moment que tu ne lui as pas fait de mal…

\- Bien sûr que non. Il y a des valeurs que je respecte, Homme de Fer.

Tony haussa les épaules et se retourna, se dirigeant derrière le gigantesque bar qui s'étendait sur pratiquement toute la largeur de la pièce.

\- Je te sers quelque chose ? S'enquit-il avant de fouiller dans les nombreuses bouteilles, dont la plupart n'était même pas entamée.

\- Rien du tout, merci.

Tony releva la tête, une expression de surprise enthousiaste sur le visage, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Tel qu'il était, accroupi au sol, seule sa tête dépassait du bar, ce qui rendait la situation plutôt comique :

\- Oh¸ ça va mieux, niveau politesse, on dirait !

\- Un simple réflexe, si cela peut te rassurer, humain, fit Loki en souriant à son tour. Jamais je ne t'aurais dit merci en d'autr –

\- Oui, ça va, j'ai compris, répondit Tony qui replongea à nouveau parmi les bouteilles, avant d'en tirer une et de l'agiter au-dessus de sa tête. Tu es sûr que tu n'en veux pas ? Ce Bourbon est divin.

\- Tu sais bien que je n'arriverai à rien tout à l'heure si je bois.

Tony soupira en souriant, repensant à la dernière fois que Loki était venu et qu'il avait accepté un verre de Whisky.

\- J'avais presque oublié que tu ne tenais pas l'alcool… Fit-il, moqueur.

Loki détourna presque imperceptiblement les yeux, avant de s'avancer et de monter les quelques marches pour se rapprocher de Tony.

L'inventeur de génie se replongea de nouveau dans ses pensées, alors que l'Asgardien se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui. Il ne l'aimait pas, il en était sûr et certain. Pourtant, il devait avouer qu'il aimait les discussions qu'il avait avec lui. Il aimait quand il venait le voir, de temps en temps, à des heures précises toujours, pour jouer. Il aimait aussi la manière qu'avait Loki d'essayer de ne montrer aucun sentiment humain, et pourtant d'en être toujours rendu à cela.

Tony n'aimait pas Loki. Mais il adorait sa compagnie.

Avec le temps, il ne se demandait même plus comment une telle chose était possible. Il avait juste décidé d'accepter les évènements comme ils venaient.

\- Anthony.

\- Je n'aime pas quand tu…

Tony fut coupé dans son élan lorsqu'il se rendit compte à quel point Loki s'était rapproché. Il leva les yeux pour croiser son regard.

\- Y'a un problème ?

\- J'ai envie de changer un peu, aujourd'hui.

\- J'aime pas quand tu dis ça, _reindeer games_.

Loki sourit, de ce sourire qui le faisait passer pour un fou, ce qu'il était sûrement. Un fou particulièrement intelligent.

Un psychopathe.

Lentement, Loki leva sa canne, tandis que sa main libre se glissait dans le creux du dos de Tony. Ce dernier, soudain très mal à l'aise, prit une grande inspiration et voulut se retirer, mais la poigne de Loki l'en empêcha. Au contraire, le Dieu l'attira brutalement contre son torse, tandis que le bout de sa canne venait appuyer dans le creux de son cou.

Avec une certaine appréhension, Tony sentit la canne évoluer contre sa peau, devenant de plus en plus pointue, et de plus en plus froide.

\- Tu n'es pas en mesure de résister, Anthony.

Tony leva le menton lorsque la lame devint véritablement dangereuse pour sa vie, ouvrant inconsciemment la bouche pour mieux respirer. L'anxiété bouchait ses voies respiratoires.

\- Tu sais que les humains, ça meurt, quand tu les coupes, hein, _evil smile_ ? fit-il, la voix un peu plus aigüe qu'à l'accoutumée.

Le sourire de Loki ne fit que s'étendre d'avantage.

\- Oh que oui, je le sais. Je le sais parfaitement…

Brusquement, il s'éloigna, retirant la lame, et Tony bascula légèrement avant de se rattraper sur le bar.

\- … C'est pour cela que je ne vais pas te couper, Homme de Fer. Je veux ma partie.

Tony porta la main à son cou par pur réflexe. Il n'y avait pas de coupure. Pas de sang. Il ne lui avait fait aucun mal.

Il aimait juste lui faire peur. C'était tout.

Il avait, peu à peu, appris à s'habituer à ses sautes d'humeur. Il avait tellement de facettes que Tony se demandait parfois s'il ne s'y perdait pas lui-même. Mais étrangement, le Dieu des Mensonges était toujours cohérent.

Peut-être n'était-ce pas si étrange que ça, quand on y pensait plusieurs fois.

Tout de même, depuis New York… tellement de choses s'étaient produites. Il y avait tellement… que disait-il, une quantité innombrable d'évènements avait survenu. Le S.H.I.E.L.D. avait effectué plusieurs expériences sur son corps. Il avait du décrire ce qu'il avait vu, une fois dans l'espace. Les autorités avaient recueilli le témoignage des petites gens, bien sûr, mais Tony Stark, l'inventeur de génie, le mécanicien savant, offrait un point de vue inédit sur un plateau d'argent – ou, devait-il dire, de métal. Et puis il y avait eu toutes ces questions de la part de Pepper. La jeune femme, son Bébé avait tellement de mal à comprendre pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à supporter le fait que les humains n'étaient pas les seuls êtres vivants de l'univers… Cette idée selon laquelle Tony appartenait à la seule race puissante, il était unique, unique et irremplaçable, c'était un fait immuable. Et pourtant, pourtant, dans la vie de ce scientifique hors pair, tout avait basculé du jour au lendemain. Il n'était plus sûr de rien, la réalité n'avait plus aucun sens à ses yeux.

Et puis Loki était arrivé. Loki qui lui avait parlé, moins d'une dizaine de minutes, mais qui, par de simples mots, avait changé le sens de son existence. Encore. Les mots bien choisis et la sûreté arrogante de l'Asgardien l'avait attiré comme un papillon est attiré par une lumière nocturne. Tony s'était brûlé les ailes – littéralement – en essayant d'approcher celui qui se proclamait comme le Dieu du Mensonge, mais pourtant il ne pouvait toujours pas nier cet intérêt pour cet être qui ne vieillissait pas comme lui, et qui était aussi intelligent que lui.

Cette pensée le ramena sur terre, bien dans ses baskets, devant son bar. Il sourit en pensant que si Loki avait entendu ça, il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher – et ne se serait sûrement pas gêné – de dire qu'il était bien plus intelligent que quiconque et que sa race était supérieure.

Tony releva les yeux, ayant enfin choisi une bouteille de Whisky parmi les quelques dizaines qui reposaient là. Il constata avec surprise que Loki s'était éloigné et était redescendu du bar. L'Asgardien semblait attendre quelque chose.

\- Quoi ? S'enquit effrontément Tony.

\- Je t'ai demandé ton avis, Homme de Fer.

\- Appelle-moi _Tony_, comme tout le monde. Et je ne t'ai pas écouté.

L'expression sur le visage de Loki passa de la surprise à la stupeur, puis de la stupeur au doute, puis du doute à la colère, et enfin de la colère à l'envie de tuer. Le tout en une fraction de seconde.

Tony sentit une sueur froide rouler le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors que la voix froide, gelée, glacée du Dieu résonnait dans tout la pièce :

\- Tu ne m'as pas écouté ?

Tony, sachant pertinemment que sa peur était palpable, s'empara de son verre de Whisky, en but une gorgée, et fit quelques pas en direction de Loki, le gardant toujours à l'œil, jusqu'à légèrement sursauter lorsqu'il atteignit le petit escalier entre son bar et le salon.

\- Tu n'es pas… commença Tony avant de s'éclaircir la voix. Tu ne m'es pas supérieur, Loki. Tu n'es pas supérieur à qui que ce soit. Dois-je te rappeler que ton statut actuel est celui de prisonnier d'Asgard, et criminel le plus recherché ici, sur Terre ?

Pendant un instant, il crut voir le regard dudit prisonnier d'Asgard se voiler d'une lueur rougeâtre qui ne lui plut pas. Les traits fins du visage de Loki se durcirent soudain, laissant apparaître ses dents tant ses lèvres étaient retroussées sous l'effet de la colère. Tony déglutit difficilement – bien que son visage affichât toujours cet insupportable sourire qui ne ferait qu'aggraver davantage les choses, il le savait – alors qu'il se rendait compte que Loki _frémissait littéralement_ de colère. Une colère froide, sourde, violente.

_Je vais y passer_, pensa Tony dans un instant fou de lucidité. _Je vais passer par la fenêtre…_

Inconsciemment, il s'accrocha à son verre de Whisky comme si sa vie en dépendait, les jointures de ses doigts blanchissant à vue d'œil.

Et puis, sans même prévenir, d'un seul coup, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, le visage de Loki se détendit instantanément. Il releva le menton en souriant, puis le rabaissa vivement, tout en découvrant ses dents d'une blancheur presque surnaturelle, les yeux brillants de malice.

\- Je t'ai eu, lâcha-t-il dans un murmure.

Puis il gloussa, et l'ambiance de la grande pièce se fit instantanément moins dense, ce qui ne fit que perdre un peu plus Tony, dont les yeux étaient toujours écarquillés d'appréhension.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu… Murmura-t-il.

Juste avant de se rendre compte de la supercherie.

\- Je déteste quand tu fais ça ! S'énerva-t-il soudain, les sourcils froncés mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

Le sourire de Loki s'étendit jusqu'à ses oreilles, tandis que ses yeux brillaient de plus en plus. Il renversa légèrement la tête en arrière, et il rit sincèrement durant quelques secondes.

Tony, après une courte hésitation, fit de même.

Il n'avait pas menti, quand il disait détester quand Loki s'amusait de cette manière avec lui. Mais il aimait tellement voir l'expression de son visage passer de la colère sourde à l'hilarité la plus totale… Il aimait tellement ce sentiment de soulagement qui l'envahissait à chaque fois que le Dieu des Mensonges révélait encore un nouveau tour. Avec du recul, Tony savait qu'il était stupide de se sentir bien après une menace. Mais quelque part, cela lui apportait du réconfort. En fait, Loki offrait à Tony le sentiment que tout ce qui s'était produit à New York n'avait été qu'une simple blague. Il lui offrait du soulagement, il lui permettait de se sentir mieux. C'était peut-être pour cela que Tony appréciait la compagnie de Loki.

Pour autant, à chaque fois, il lui semblait être aux portes de la mort. A chaque fois, il lui semblait que Loki était sur le point de lui faire du mal. Encore. Oh, Loki n'avait pas été le pire – loin de là. Mais son sourire si effrayant, ses yeux brillants d'envie et d'intelligence folle, la façon dont il marchait, tel un prédateur… tout cela lui faisait peur, il devait l'admettre.

Il reprit une gorgée de Bourbon avant que sa bonne humeur ne soit plus qu'un souvenir. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il finit son verre d'un trait. Les yeux jusqu'à présent plongés au fond de son verre, il reporta son attention sur Loki et constata à quel point il était mince, serrés tel qu'il l'était dans ses vêtements noirs qui ne faisaient que l'affiner davantage. Oh, oui, Loki était plutôt mince. Bien plus que lui, en tout cas. Cela dit… sa force était sans nulle autre pareille.

Bien déterminé à ne pas détourner son attention de l'Asgardien qui pouvait changer d'avis n'importe quand, tout aussi versatile qu'il était, Tony remplit son verre de nouveau.

\- C'est si bon que ça ?

Il hocha la tête, un fin sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Oh, si Loki se mettait à boire… il allait peut-être passer une bonne fin d'après-midi.

\- Il est exquis, répondit-il avant de s'emparer d'un autre verre et de le servir. Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu disais, tout à l'heure ?

\- Oh, rien. Ca n'était pas très important.

\- Oh que si, ça l'était ! S'exclama Tony en riant.

Il rejoint immédiatement Loki et lui fourra son verre en main. Il rit intérieurement devant l'air complètement perdu du pauvre Dieu qui détestait l'alcool et ne buvait, par conséquent, que très peu, voire pas du tout. Celui-ci, visiblement surpris que Tony se soit approché de lui si vite, bomba le torse et, après un rapide coup d'œil vers la manière dont Tony tenait son verre, adopta exactement le même comportement.

\- Loki, si tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il y a, je vais être dans l'obligation de t'attacher à une chaise pour te faire parler… Fit le milliardaire, jouant lui aussi avec le ton de sa voix, mais de manière bien moins aisée que l'Asgardien.

Celui-ci lâcha un rire machiavélique tout en se mordant le côté de la lèvre inférieure. Puis, n'y tenant plus, il sourit tout en passant sa langue sur une de ses canines. Tony frissonna tandis que Loki posait un index fin et long sur sa poitrine, à la hauteur de son arc réacteur.

\- J'apprécie particulièrement la manière dont tu choisis tes menaces, Anthony… Murmura-t-il d'une voix grave et sensuelle.

\- C'est _Tony_, espèce d'avant-gardiste pervers, répondit Tony tout en s'éloignant subrepticement. Bon, alors, on s'y met ?

\- Attends un peu.

Tony s'arrêta net. Cette voix. Cette voix le hantait tout comme elle le charmait. Cette voix qui lui donnait des ordres et lui donnait l'impression d'être totalement à sa merci… Cette voix qui lui donnait des frissons de haine et l'envie de frapper ce type blafard en plein visage, mais aussi qui le fascinait tant elle était manipulatrice et pourtant basse, presque faible.

Loki voulait que l'on s'agenouille devant lui, et il pouvait le revendiquer.

Tony secoua la tête et se reprocha intérieurement cette pensée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit durant une fraction de seconde. Lui, s'agenouiller devant Loki ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre.

\- Quoi,_ rendeer games_ ?

Il tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté mais ne se retourna pas complètement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne se retournait pas. Cela aurait peut-être été un signe de son obéissance au Dieu, ce dont il ne voulait pas faire preuve. Mais plus profondément encore, c'était presque témoigner d'un désir d'insécurité. C'était comme si Tony _voulait_ se savoir dans le doute quant au fait de savoir si la violence de Loki allait s'abattre sur sa personne ou non.

Tony niait ce fait. Au plus profond de lui, il savait que c'était la seule et unique raison de son geste, et cela expliquait aussi pourquoi il autorisait Loki – bien que celui-ci n'eût pas vraiment besoin d'invitation – à venir chez lui, alors même qu'il lui rappelait la terreur de New York tout en l'en soignant.

\- Je veux que ce soit différent, cette fois-ci. Aujourd'hui… Je veux te voir te dévoiler, Anthony. Complètement…

Tony sentit le souffle de Loki dans le creux de sa nuque. Il frissonna, mais penser à la position dans laquelle l'Asgardien devait être étant donné sa taille le calma progressivement.

Cela dit, lorsqu'une main gelée se glissa le long de son dos, traçant le chemin de sa colonne vertébrale, puis s'aventura au niveau de sa taille pour finir sur son torse, Tony perdit tout sens de l'orientation. Son souffle s'accéléra imperceptiblement, mais l'imperceptible n'existait pas pour un Dieu. Il sentit le sourire de Loki contre sa peau.

\- Une simple partie de poker ne me satisfera pas, aujourd'hui, Anthony – ledit Anthony grimaça à cette appellation qui, décidément, ne lui plaisait pas. Je préfèrerais te voir… Pour de bon.

\- Viens-en aux faits, Loki, ordonna Tony d'une voix sûre qui le surprit lui-même.

Il sentit la cane de l'Asgardien appuyer dans le creux de ses reins, et il bomba instantanément le torse, de peur que la lame qui menaçait de surgir ne rencontre sa peau d'un peu trop près.

\- Que dirais-tu d'un strip poker, aujourd'hui ?

Tony se figea.

Oui ? Non ?

Que fallait-il répondre ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait dire ?

Il devrait prendre du temps pour réfléchir. Tout pouvait dégénérer, et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait… n'est-ce pas ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait _dire_ ?

Essayant de contrôler l'afflux de sentiments contradictoires qui l'envahissait, Tony porta le verre de Whisky à ses lèvres et but une gorgée, alors qu'il sentait encore le souffle de Loki dans son cou. Il prit sa décision sans même y réfléchir, plus par instinct que par réel désir.

\- C'est d'accord, s'entendit-il dire. Laisse-moi me changer et enfiler quelque chose de plus décent, et… et on y va.

* * *

\- Mh, Anthony, Anthony, An-tho-ny… Lâcha Loki, dont l'index tapotait impatiemment sur la table. Tu es tellement… mesquin ! Tu caches très bien ton jeu. Homme de Fer.

Tony ne put faire autre chose que glousser. La vision de la posture de Loki n'avait pas de prix. Affalé tel qu'il l'était sur un coin de la table, essayant tant bien que mal de s'aider de son bras gauche pour se soutenir, le droit étant bien trop occupé à tenir le verre de Whisky presque vide qui penchait dangereusement. Loki avait les yeux humides, le regard perdu, et son visage n'avait plus les traits durs et froids de tout à l'heure. Non, c'était quelque chose de bien différent que Tony avait sous les yeux : l'Asgardien était saoul.

Et pas qu'à moitié.

\- C'est à toi de jouer, homme repassage ! _(*)_

\- Chut, chut, Bambi, tu vas finir par te mordre la langue.

\- Ouiiiii, mais bien sûûûûûr, et puis tu n'as qu'à dire que je ne suis pas plus puissant qu'un humain, auss- !

Aussitôt, Loki posa bruyamment – lâcha, en fait – son verre sur la table et porta les deux mains à sa bouche, l'air confus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit Tony, qui était bien rond, lui aussi.

\- Me 'ui 'or'u 'a 'angue.

\- Hein ?

\- Je me suis mordu la langue, humain ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- 'Paraît que ça arrive quand on est sur le point de dire une connerie.

Aussitôt, Loki prit un air renfrogné, et les coins de sa bouche s'affaissèrent tandis qu'il reposait les mains sur la table. Il avait l'air contrarié, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que son verre était presque vide. Aussitôt, il leva difficilement la main – oh, c'est qu'elle semblait être très lourde, maintenant – et, d'un geste élégant de l'index, ensorcela une nouvelle bouteille pour que celle-ci vienne directement à la table de jeu. Arrivée à destination, la bouteille se pencha pour servir Loki, puis se posa sur la table.

\- Et moi ? Fit Tony, tout en essayant tant bien que mal de viser sa poitrine avec son index, mais cela ne donnait pas grand-chose, parce qu'il ne toucha que le vide – oups, un peu trop à gauche. Tu me sers pas ?

\- Nah. T'es humain, toi. Tu te débrouilles comme un grand.

\- Mpf. J'suis pas grand.

Loki releva les yeux et sourit, gloussant comme si Tony venait tout juste de danser la macarena à poil au beau milieu de la salle du trône d'Asgard. Ses yeux, vitreux, avaient visiblement du mal à faire le point sur Tony, car le Dieu des Mensonges semblait s'appliquer avec une intensité extrême à plisser les yeux pour essayer d'y voir plus clair.

\- Ah ouais, c'est vrai… T'es. Tout. Petit.

A chaque nouveau mot, il pointa du doigt le front de Tony, jusqu'à le toucher. Le génie millionnaire philanthrope – et surtout bourré pour le moment – sursauta au brusque contact de la peau glacée sur la sienne, chaude comme une bouillotte.

Oui, les humains normaux, ça chauffe, quand ça boit. Mhm. Affirmatif… Mais Loki, lui, ne semblait pas chauffer. Au contraire, c'était comme si sa nature de Géant des Glaces reprenait le dessus. En y regardant bien, il pouvait presque voir la lueur rougeâtre caractéristique de cette race au fond de ses yeux.

\- Bon, tu marques un point, conclut Loki après mûre réflexion, à en juger par les rides sur son front. Okay, okay… Bouteille. Sers-le.

Son regard fit le chemin de la bouteille jusqu'au verre – approximativement – et aussitôt, la bouteille s'exécuta – tout aussi approximativement. Lorsque le verre fut à peu près rempli correctement, Tony remercia la bouteille en tapotant le goulot du bout du doigt, puis il leva son verre en direction de Loki.

\- Au strip poker !

\- Au strip poker, répondit le Dieu, tout en marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe.

Il leva lui aussi son verre, et ils trinquèrent gaiement.

_J'avais presque oublié que c'était un strip poker_… Pensa Tony. En même temps, il n'avait pas vraiment l'occasion de profiter du jeu : Loki n'avait ôté aucun vêtement. Strictement aucun. Pas même son écharpe, que Tony avait désespérément besoin de voir voler à travers la pièce, afin d'examiner son long cou si fin et blafard. A vrai dire, il était clairement fasciné par le corps de Loki. L'Asgardien semblait faible, presque maigre. Ses muscles n'étaient pas saillants – même s'ils étaient présents, étant donné la force quasiment inhumaine (oh, wait) de leur possesseur – et ses articulations ne semblaient pas excéder la taille du tour de poignet de Tony (Il prit mentalement en note le fait qu'il devait vérifier cette affirmation concrètement plus tard). Mais pourtant, il émanait de lui une puissance que l'on ne pouvait rationnellement pas remettre en question. Et encore moins raisonnablement. Oh, Tony était fasciné par sa propre fascination due elle-même à la toute puissance de Loki qui emplissait la pièce.

Oh, cette phrase était bien, bien trop longue, pour son pauvre esprit embrumé par les vapeurs de l'alcool.

Où en était-il, déjà ? Mh, oui, bien sûr. Loki n'avait pas eu l'occasion de retirer un seul vêtement. Tony, au contraire, ne portait plus que son caleçon, ses chaussettes – qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à retirer en premier – et un t-shirt arborant le nom d'un de ses groupes favoris, Black Sabbath. Il ne se demandait même pas pourquoi il avait commencé par retirer sa ceinture, puis son pantalon, puis ses chaussures – oui, le pantalon _avant _ les chaussures – et enfin sa veste. Toute logique avait disparu mais au moins, comme ça, son pauvre neurone unique qui devait faire la connexion entre tous ses muscles et son cerveau avait moins de travail.

\- C'est ton tour, Homme de Fer, déclara Loki d'une voix grave et sérieuse qui tranchait radicalement avec son attitude, avachi sur la table.

Tony pouffa.

\- J'ai une main de meeeerde… J'me couche !

\- Ah oui, vraiment ? Fit Loki dont le sourire s'étendit jusqu'aux oreilles. Mh… Dans ce cas-là, je vais te donner un gage !

\- Hein ? Mais non, t'as pas le droit, on joue au strip poker là !

\- Mais justement, Anthony, justement…

Le regard de Loki brillait de malice. Encore.

Tony déglutit difficilement alors qu'il sentait les effets de l'alcool s'accentuer au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait.

\- Enlève ton t-shirt. _Sensuellement._

\- Euh, bof, j'ai pas envie, là…

\- _Immédiatement. _

Le ton de Loki refroidit immédiatement Tony dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent progressivement. Le ton employé lui rappelait étonnamment celui qu'il avait utilisé en Allemagne, devant une foule, en lui ordonnant de s'agenouiller devant lui, et de reconnaître sa suprématie en tant qu'habitant et souverain d'Asgard. Tiens, et on en revenait encore à s'agenouiller.

Il secoua la tête… et fut pris d'un violent mal de tête lorsqu'il sentit son cerveau heurter durement les parois de son crâne.

\- Tony, si tu ne le fais pas… tu sais ce qu'il va advenir.

Super. Les seules fois où l'autre brun anorexique blafard à cornes l'appelait par son surnom, comme tout le monde, c'était pour le menacer. Oh, vraiment, _vraiment_ super.

\- Je vais avoir l'air stupide, tenta-t-il, au bord du désespoir, bien qu'il sentît une flamme naître au creux de son estomac, sans savoir si celle-ci était due à l'alcool, à la peur, ou à quelque chose d'autre. J'ai plus que mon caleçon, et en plus j'ai encore mes chaussettes !

\- Mais justement, Anthony. J'adore ça.

\- Quoi, que je garde mes chaussettes ?

Le regard de Loki lui sembla très clair, en cet instant précis. Les prunelles vertes, habituellement foncées, du Dieu, étaient à présent tellement claires qu'elles semblaient bleues. Tony se demanda comment cela était possible, mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir pour trouver une réponse, scientifique ou surnaturelle. Les lèvres de Loki s'étendirent en un sourire qui n'avait rien de communicatif – Tony avait plutôt envie de se lever et de s'enfuir, très vite – et ses dents, blanches, étincelantes, donnèrent au playboy l'impression d'être un repas.

\- Non… J'adore quand tu te débats pour paraître un tant soit peu crédible. Courageux. Héroïque… Alors qu'au fond de toi, tu n'es qu'un humain.

Soudain, il posa ses deux mains sur la table et se leva d'un bond, renversant la chaise derrière lui. Il eut un léger déséquilibre – ah, ce Bourbon – mais Tony ne le remarqua même pas. Trop occupé à craindre pour sa vie et sa dignité, et l'effet de l'alcool ayant à présent déserté tout son corps, il se perdit dans le regard gelé de l'Asgardien. Ses yeux brillaient d'une envie nouvelle.

Lentement, prenant son temps avec une précision qui dépassait l'imagination de Tony, Loki contourna la petite table ronde, tout en laissant un index caresser l'angle du meuble. Cet index, si fin, rattaché à une main si blafarde, et un poignet si délicat, accéléra le rythme cardiaque de Tony. Le regard de celui-ci remonta doucement de cet index jusqu'à l'avant-bras, puis le bras, l'épaule, la clavicule qu'il supposait apparente, sous la veste noire et la chemise blanche. Puis le cou. Cette peau si blanche. Si fragile, et pourtant si puissante. L'angle de son menton. Brusque. Brutal. Sans transition. Puis, enfin, ses pommettes saillantes.

Et son regard.

Loki lui sourit. Tony déglutit difficilement. Il se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Le Dieu termina son tour de table, et posa une main possessive sur l'épaule de Tony. Celui-ci sursauta. Loki rit d'une voix grave et fit lentement glisser sa main jusqu'au cou de Tony qui, d'anxiété, pencha la tête en arrière. Le sommet de son crâne rencontra le corps fin et dur de l'Asgardien.

\- Et les humains ne demandent qu'à être contrôlés par quelqu'un de plus fort qu'eux.

Tony ne répondit rien et ferma les yeux. Oh, bien sûr, la haine l'envahissait progressivement – entendre un quelconque Dieu comparer les humains à des esclaves n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il préférait dans la vie – mais il choisit volontairement de ne rien dire. Il sentait la main de Loki caresser son cou, tantôt s'aventurant jusqu'à sa jugulaire et remontant jusqu'à l'oreille, tantôt effectuant une légère – mais bien présente – pression sur ses voies respiratoires, donnant à Tony l'impression d'étouffer. Le simple contact, autant que la présence du Dieu juste derrière lui, le mettaient dans un état d'anxiété qu'il pensait jusqu'alors inconcevable.

Tony avait peur. Certes. Cependant, le ressentiment et le dégoût qu'il avait envers ce que Loki venait tout juste d'énoncer le poussa à entrouvrir les lèvres et à souffler, doucement mais d'une voix tout de même assurée :

\- Tu es peut-être plus puissant que nous, d'un point de vue physique, et de l'espérance de vie, mais sache que si jamais tu insultes encore une fois la Terre, je t'arrache les entrailles et te les fais bouffer. Crues.

La main de Loki se fixa sur son cou. Pendant un bref moment, Tony crut qu'il allait passer par la fenêtre. Et puis, comme si rien ne s'était produit, Loki brisa l'ambiance glaciale qui s'était installée.

\- Audacieux, Anthony.

Et il mit fin à tout contact avec lui, avant de retourner paisiblement relever la chaise du sol puis de s'y asseoir. Il leva la main et se resservit à nouveau, en faisant léviter la bouteille.

Tony remarqua qu'il ne renversa pas le Whisky. Pas une seule goutte.

Lentement, d'un geste presque las mais que Tony savait parfaitement étudié, Loki porta le verre à ses lèvres d'un geste gracieux de la main. Ses doigts longs et savamment désarticulés entouraient le verre d'un contact presque doux, son index légèrement relevé lui donnant un air prestigieux. Finement, il ouvrit l'interstice de ses lèvres et y glissa le verre. Puis, comme si son poignet effectuait une révérence, il renversa sa main et laissa une très fine quantité de liquide glisser entre ses lèvres. Tony eut tout le temps qu'il désirait pour observer son menton relevé dans une expression divine, et son cou si long, froid et pâle que sa cambrure en était fascinante, jusqu'à lui en donner des frissons.

Tony fut agréablement surpris lorsqu'il constata que les battements de son cœur avaient repris un rythme plus ou moins normal, et qu'il n'était absolument plus stressé par ce qui venait tout juste de se produire. C'était comme si Loki l'avait, en quelque sorte, calmé, en adoptant une attitude lascive dont lui seul avait le secret. Mais cela, Tony ne se le serait jamais avoué.

Et puis, soudain, Tony eut très chaud. Son visage s'empourpra, alors qu'il sentait une bouffée de chaleur traverser son corps entier. Sans arrêter de regarder Loki, dont la langue venait tout juste de lécher de manière presque imperceptible – mais rien, à présent, ne pouvait échapper à l'œil expert de l'inventeur de génie – le rebord du verre, évitant ainsi que rien ne soit gaspillé, Tony ressentit le besoin presque impérial de _faire quelque chose_. Quoi exactement ? Ça, il n'aurait pu le dire. Cependant, ses membres, torturés par la douce chaleur qui l'envahissait peu à peu, tremblaient presque d'impatience, sans qu'il en connaisse ni la raison, ni le but.

Une faible lueur de lucidité fit son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau embrumé : _c'est l'alcool._ Mais au-delà même de cette idée d'ivresse… Tony savait que ce n'était pas l'alcool. Ou plutôt, il en avait conscience – il refusait simplement de l'admettre. _Pas encore. L'alcool est un bon alibi. _

La voix doucereuse du Dieu nordique vint sournoisement interrompre ses pensées.

\- Alors, Anthony ? Ton t-shirt est toujours sur tes épaules, aux dernières nouvelles…

Il se rappela alors que Loki n'avait pas versé une seule goutte en dehors du verre, lorsqu'il s'était resservi. Le ton qu'il avait employé en déclamant cette phrase, emplie de promesses et de menaces, ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. L'Asgardien n'était pas saoul.

Comment cela était seulement possible ? Il avait ingurgité une grande quantité d'alcool, et quelques minutes avant, alors que la partie gagnait en intensité, il semblait plutôt touché par le nectar chaleureux qu'était le Bourbon proposé par Tony. Ce dernier, tenté par son esprit scientifique qui le poussait à s'intriguer de cette situation, mais gagné par les effluves de l'alcool qui lui semblaient émaner de toutes parts et qui, elles, le convainquaient de ne pas réfléchir et de se laisser aller, ne savait que penser.

Il fit une maigre hypothèse sur la capacité de régénération des cellules d'un homme supposé d'origine extra-terrestre – supposé, ha, la bonne blague – avant que l'alcool ne le rattrape, et avec lui la voix de Loki qui vint de nouveau interrompre sa réflexion :

\- La manière dont tu me dévisages est touchante. Maintenant, je veux te voir enlever sensuellement ce t-shirt.

La manière dont sa langue bougea contre ses dents lorsqu'il prononça le mot « sensuellement » envahit le corps de Tony de feu ardent.

Et cela le réveilla enfin. Il sursauta et secoua la tête, bien que cette action lui causât un mal de crâne passager mais fulgurant :

\- Hein ?

Tandis qu'il portait les mains à son visage, pour tenter de cacher autant que de faire disparaître sa rougeur évidente, il vit du coin de l'œil le petit sourire mesquin de Loki. Il écarquilla les yeux en se remémorant les curieux phénomènes qui venaient tout juste de se produire dans son corps. Non, non, il ne devait pas y penser. Pas maintenant. Pas plus tard. Jamais… Juste se laisser vivre, se laisser porter, et tout irait bien.

Et puis, avec de l'alcool dans les veines, il n'avait pas besoin de se poser de question.

\- Donc tu t'en fiches, si je garde mes chaussettes ?

\- Dépêche-toi ou je m'en occupe moi-même, et ça ne sera pas sensuel, Anthony.

Ah.

C'était étrange, cette manière qu'il avait de toujours employer son prénom entier dans une phrase. Comme si, par ce biais, il assouvissait Tony, comme s'il le soumettait entièrement à ses désirs. Mais le plus étonnant encore était la manière dont le son de son propre prénom résonnait aux oreilles du mortel. Habituellement, il détestait que les autres l'appellent par son prénom, alors qu'avec Loki, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Pas même à peine, en fait…

Prenant soudain conscience que s'il ne se dépêchait pas, Loki allait _vraiment_ lui arracher ses vêtements de force, Tony rompit le silence :

\- Ok, ok, Môssieur, c'est bon, j'm'y colle !

Son ton joyeux l'étonna lui-même, prenant en considération l'ouragan de sentiments qui faisait rage à l'intérieur de lui. _C'est l'alcool_, lui répéta sa conscience. _Ca n'est rien d'autre que l'alcool. Allez, obéis-lui. Ca pourrait être intéressant. _

Il se leva doucement, prenant bien soin de ne pas trébucher et d'étaler son ivresse aux yeux du Dieu qui le scrutait du regard. Il avait sûrement les pommettes et le nez rouge, comme à chaque fois qu'il buvait un peu trop, mais un peu d'honneur ne faisait pas de mal.

Une fois debout, et ayant trouvé une stabilité précaire, il prit son verre et, même si celui-ci contenait encore une quantité non négligeable de Bourbon, le descendit d'un trait. Il le reposa, légèrement désorienté, et laissa le liquide descendre jusqu'à son estomac. Il sentait la douce brûlure se propager à travers tout son organisme alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

Il leva doucement sa main droite, dans un geste voulu sensuel, et caressa ses muscles à travers le tissu du bout de ses doigts. Il sourit tendrement et se mordit la lèvre inférieure tandis que son autre main venait s'attarder sur sa propre taille de manière aguicheuse. Il s'empara d'un bout de tissu, entre le pouce et l'index, et esquissa le geste de soulever le t-shirt, mais il arrêta le mouvement avant même que l'on puisse entrevoir ne fût-ce qu'une parcelle de sa peau. Les yeux toujours obstinément clos, Tony put entendre un soupir de désir de la part de Loki. Ce petit bruit ne fit que l'encourager davantage – peut-être cela eût-il été différent, s'ils n'avaient pas autant bu, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à se poser des questions maintenant – et cette fois-ci, il posa ses deux mains sur son torse. Lentement, il se caressa lui-même, passant subrepticement sur ses muscles et effleurant les deux petits boutons de chair. Il se cambra brusquement lorsqu'un frisson parcourut son corps entier, partant de sa poitrine, pour aller jusqu'entre ses jambes, comme un courant électrique. Pendant un instant, une fraction de seconde, plus dangereuse que l'éternité, Tony eut la brève image de Loki l'embrassant passionnément. Il fronça les sourcils, et l'image disparut instantanément, remplacée par le corps doux et fin de Pepper s'appuyant contre le sien, et sa poitrine, petite mais ferme, attirant irrésistiblement le regard de l'homme comblé. Soudain très heureux, il passa une main sous son t-shirt et commença à caresser directement ses muscles. L'image mentale changea, remplacée par les mains de Pepper qui s'attardaient au niveau de son nombril, le faisait espérer pour plus alors que la belle rousse n'avait pas même émis l'idée d'une promesse…

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Tony ouvrit les yeux. Le regard vert profond de Loki lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. L'Asgardien brûlait visiblement de désir. Sa peau était toujours aussi blafarde, pas une seule trace de gêne ne pouvait se lire sur son visage, pour autant, il était plus détendu, ses épaules étaient moins contractées, et surtout, surtout, Tony remarqua ses mains sur la table. Les jointures étaient blanches à l'extrême, comme si le Dieu désirait se lever et le rejoindre, debout de l'autre côté du simple meuble qui les séparait, mais qu'il était obligé de s'en empêcher, par égard pour… pour quoi, de toute façon ? Pour lui ? Pendant un instant infiniment court, Tony eut l'espoir de voir le désir de le protéger naître dans le regard de l'Asgardien. Mais de toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas. Ca ne se pouvait pas. N'est-ce pas ?

Ce regard, porteur de promesses, l'avait refroidi, pour autant, il ne s'arrêta pas. Il continua de fixer Loki qui, lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour son torse pas encore dénudé. Le souffle court, le Dieu s'humecta les lèvres.

Tony n'attendit plus. D'un geste, il retourna son t-shirt pour de bon. Le regard du brun se fit désireux, puis lubrique, indécent enfin, tandis qu'il passait sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure. Le playboy passa le t-shirt au-dessus de sa tête, fermant momentanément les yeux. Puis il jeta le tissu à l'autre bout de la pièce, avant d'écarter les bras en croix d'un geste spectaculaire. Enfin, il rouvrit les yeux.

Loki n'était plus assis sur la chaise.

Loki ne se trouvait même pas autour de la table. En fait, il avait soudain disparu de la pièce. Ou tout du moins, c'était ce que Tony espérait. Il abaissa vivement les bras, se sentant soudain particulièrement exposé.

Il commençait à se sentir très mal à l'aise lorsqu'il sentit le souffle froid du Dieu des Mensonges dans le creux de son coup. Il se figea instantanément, tous ses muscles tendus comme la corde bandée d'un arc. Les doigts glacés de l'Asgardien se faufilèrent sur son torse, les bras gelés, tels de l'acier, enfermant son corps. Tony déglutit. Il sentait qu'il commençait à trembler, mais il ne savait pas lui-même si cela était dû au froid ou à l'appréhension. Tout était bien trop confus. Il pensa à fermer les yeux durant une fraction de seconde, mais la perspective de ne plus voir le terrorisait bien plus encore que le simple contact de l'Asgardien sur son corps.

Il devina plus qu'il n'entendit le soupir, grave et sensuel, de Loki, contre son oreille à présent. Il retint son souffle tandis que la main squelettique du Dieu escaladait ses muscles, dévalait la cambrure légère mais bien présente de son torse, explorant lentement toutes les rugosités de sa peau… tout en montant, sereinement, vers le cou offert du millionnaire. Tony se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'enfin la froideur de la main de Loki parvint à la hauteur de la peau fine de son cou. Inconsciemment, il renversa la tête en arrière – il avait tellement peur que Loki ne profite de ce moment pour serrer son cou entre ses doigts et y laisser des marques violacées – et ne put s'empêcher de coller davantage son dos nu contre le costume trois sombre du Dieu. Son cœur eut un raté lorsque les lèvres de Loki rencontrèrent son oreille.

\- _Tu es à moi. _

Et soudain, Tony entendit un « pop » caractéristique, juste avant de tomber à la renverse.

Non, ce n'était pas une métaphore. Il tomba _vraiment_ à la renverse.

Ses reins heurtèrent rudement la surface du sol et il grimaça avant de s'étaler lamentablement sur les carreaux froids.

\- Aïe !

L'arrière de son crâne rencontra lui aussi la douceur toute relative du sol, et il lâcha encore un cri, étouffé cette fois, avant de se frotter la tête et d'essayer de se relever comme il le pouvait.

Pendant un instant, très court, dû sûrement à l'afflux d'adrénaline dans son corps, ainsi qu'aux vapeurs de l'alcool, toujours présentes, Tony oublia que le Dieu des Mensonges était chez lui. Ce ne fut que quand il entendit un ricanement désagréable qu'il releva la tête et trouva Loki, assis sur sa chaise, de l'autre côté de la table de jeu, le considérant avec amusement, et se retenant visiblement d'éclater de rire, par égard pour la fierté du mortel. Néanmoins, peu importe à quel point il tentait de se contenir, son sourire dévoilant ses dents éclatantes n'en était pas moins éloquent.

\- Il s'est passé quoi, là ? Interrogea Tony, presque à la cantonade.

L'air étonné – et surtout perdu, il fallait le reconnaître, de Tony – le fit éclater de rire pour de bon cette fois, et il ne put faire autrement que de renverser sa tête en arrière, laissant ses cheveux tomber dans son dos, et riant à gorge déployée.

\- Tu devrais voir ta tête, humain !

Tony, agacé, se releva pour de bon cette fois, et plaça les poings sur les hanches, essayant de montrer une certaine autorité, mais ne pouvant pas faire grand-chose face à l'hilarité du Dieu. Mais quand enfin il comprit, il pointa un index accusateur vers Loki :

\- Ah, je sais ! Tu m'as hypnotisé ! Espèce de salopard !

Trop occupé à rire, Loki ne releva pas.

\- J'y ai vraiment cru, tu m'as fait flipper, putain…

\- Oh, tu y as vraiment cru ? fit le Dieu en retrouvant soudain son sérieux. Tu sais que la croyance est extrêmement similaire au désir, parfois ?

\- Eh, eh, pas de cours de philo maintenant, Bambi, tu veux ? interrompit Tony. J'ai le cerveau qui fait des loopings.

Loki fit la moue, fit mine d'avoir quelque chose à ajouter, se ravisa, puis s'avança légèrement sur la chaise, reprenant le fil de la partie. Tony s'assit à son tour, de manière un peu plus chaotique – tiens, il était persuadé s'être arrêté de trembler, quelques instants plus tôt – et essayer de reconstituer le fil des derniers évènements dans son esprit.

\- Euh… fit-il après quelques secondes d'intense réflexion, les sourcils froncés. On en était où, avec tout ça ?

\- Tu avais encore perdu, l'éclaira Loki avec un long soupir, et tu viens d'enlever ton t-shirt – à ce propos, tu devrais penser à ôter ces poils, ça n'est pas très charmant – donc tu devrais distribuer à nouveau les cartes, parce que je n'ai pas tout à fait fini de te déshabiller.

Il avait déclamé sa phrase sans, visiblement, aucune arrière-pensée, et pourtant, c'était exactement ce qu'il essayait de faire – placer des arrière-pensées partout. Mais cette fois-ci, Tony ne tomba pas dans le piège, et rebondit sur autre chose :

\- Comment ça, « ce n'est pas très charmant » ? Tu t'y connais en hommes, peut-être ?

\- Tss, fit Loki avec un grand sourire alors que leurs regards se croisaient. Tu n'as pas idée de tous les domaines dans lesquels je peux me vanter de connaître de nombreuses choses…

\- Eurk. Dit comme ça, ça fait vraiment pervers en manque. M'enfin, du moment que tu fais pas dans la zoophilie, hein…

Le silence qui s'ensuivit était éloquent.

\- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, répondit Loki après quelques secondes.

Tony décida de faire de même.

Ils continuèrent à jouer longtemps encore, et étonnamment, Loki perdit à plusieurs reprises, tant et si bien qu'une heure après, il ne restait plus que son caleçon à Tony, mais le Dieu avait tout de même dû enlever son écharpe, sa veste, et ses chaussures cirées. Le millionnaire en était assez fier.

\- Eh, eh, regarde, j'me rattrape ! Encore gagné ! s'exclama-t-il lorsque Loki s'avoua vaincu face à sa main gagnante.

\- Mhm, fit celui-ci en haussant les épaules. Tu sais, si ça se trouve, je te laisse gagner depuis le début.

\- Tu paaaaaarles, tu dis ça parce que tu ne supportes pas de perdre, Bambi !

\- Si tu le dis, Anthony… Si tu le dis.

Cependant, ce presqu'aveu n'avait pas été prononcé avec le ton qui lui était dû. La petite touche d'ironie que Tony décela ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid, mais il la remarqua bel et bien.

Oh, vraiment, ni chaud ni froid ?

\- Passons aux choses sérieuses, dans ce cas.

Le Dieu se leva, étendant sa splendide grâce face au corps dénudé – ou presque – de Tony qui n'avait d'yeux que pour la finesse de ses courbes, cachées sous sa chemise blanche, si blanche qu'il pouvait presque voir à travers… Loki leva une main lascive et ôta un bouton de sa chemise. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Avec une rapidité déconcertante pour l'esprit soudain confus de Tony, le Dieu des Mensonges ôta sa chemise et la laissa tomber à ses pieds.

La pâleur de sa peau était encore plus impressionnante, à présent qu'elle se dévoilait de cette façon devant lui. Tony ne se serait jamais douté de l'existence de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux… et pourtant, il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait longtemps espéré. Les muscles saillaient bel et bien à travers sa peau, fine et blafarde, qui laissait apparaître certaines veines et artères importantes – allons donc, les Dieux aussi ont des veines ? – et l'on aurait pu croire que Loki était fragile, de par sa finesse. Mais Tony savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Ca n'avait probablement jamais été le cas… Il était fragile à l'intérieur, bien sûr – qui aurait pu dire le contraire – mais à l'extérieur, Loki était un homme outrageusement sûr de lui, dont le sourire cruel brisait absolument tout espoir, toute pensée quant à une prétendue bonté de sa part. Il était sans merci.

La lascivité étudiée qui résultait de ce buste dénudé frappait Tony de plein fouet. Et il fut obligé d'admettre, au plus profond de lui, la suprématie du Dieu des Mensonges.

Loki releva le menton, d'un air souverain, laissant Tony bouche bée.

\- Alors, humain ? s'enquit Loki tout en écartant légèrement les bras.

Tony dû reprendre conscience – tâche ô combien ardue – pour parvenir à refermer la bouche et tenter d'articuler quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui eût pu couvrir le silence gênant. Silence qui ne laissait aucun doute.

\- Euh…

Eh bien, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que c'était original.

Le visage de Loki afficha une moue déçue avant de se tourner, de manière à être dos à Tony. Le regard de ce dernier tomba immédiatement au niveau de la cambrure de sa colonne vertébrale, allant même jusqu'à effleurer la naissance de ses muscles fessiers.

\- C'est vrai que tu n'es pas très attiré par les hommes, n'est-ce pas ?

Le ton ironique, presque moqueur, employé par Loki fit serrer les poings au millionnaire, toujours assis, incapable de faire un geste. Cela faisait longtemps que le Dieu remettait en cause ses habitudes de vie, et ses certitudes quant à l'avenir. Le plus dur était de le reconnaître. Et Tony refusait obstinément de reconnaître quoi que ce soit.

\- Mh, tu sais, Bambi, rien ne vaut le corps voluptueux d'une femme, face aux muscles noueux d'un homme.

Durant le faible silence qui suivit, il aurait pu jurer que Loki, dos à lui, se retenait de rire et souriait jusqu'à s'en faire mal aux joues.

\- Je conçois ton point de vue, répondit-il enfin. Néanmoins, tu manques la moitié des plaisirs de ce monde… et pas des moindres, crois-moi.

\- Tu peux parler, toi, t'es juste un dépravé, tu fais même ça av –

Il allait dire « des animaux », mais le doux mouvement des hanches de Loki, suivi d'une très légère perturbation dans l'air qui l'entourait, le firent hoqueter de surprise. Le Dieu écarta les bras, parallèlement au sol, d'un geste majestueux, tout en renversant la tête en arrière. La courbure de son dos s'intensifia et Tony put distinguer de très fins cerceaux verts et or tournoyer autour de la taille du Dieu. De chacun d'entre eux émanait une fine poussière dorée, presque invisible à l'œil nu. _C'est ça qui fait une perturbation_, eut le temps de penser Tony avant que le corps de Loki ne soit brusquement enveloppé de ces fins cercles dorés, vibrant de plus en plus fort. Le millionnaire, ne comprenant absolument rien de ce qui se produisait, se leva, inquiet de l'ampleur du mouvement des cerceaux et du vent que ceux-ci créaient et répandaient à travers la pièce.

\- Loki ? s'écria-t-il presque contre son gré.

\- Pas tout à fait, lui répondit une voix indéniablement féminine qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Et soudain, les cerceaux disparurent. Tony resta bouche bée, incapable de prononcer un mot.

De dos, ce qu'il avait devant les yeux étaient absolument fantastique. Il ne distinguait pas très bien la silhouette, cachée par une longue et imposante cape verte dont le velours absorbait les rayons de l'éclairage de la pièce. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était le bas des jambes de… _d'elle_. C'était une femme. Mon Dieu, Loki était une femme. Et la courbure de ses demi-mollets était purement fascinante. Montée sur des cuissardes à talons aiguille gigantesques de cuir brun, l'apparence de ce qui était désormais une magnifique jeune femme dépassait de loin ce que Tony avait pu imaginer en rêve… et pourtant, ça n'était pas le style de Pepper.

\- Anthony, mon cher, referme-moi cette bouche, je ne me suis pas encore retournée…

La tête, recouverte de longs cheveux bruns tombant en cascade de boucles sombres sur les épaules visiblement fortes de Loki se pencha sur le côté, faisant tanguer dangereusement les deux cornes dorées géantes qui s'échappaient de son casque. _Oh mon Dieu_ fut la première pensée verbale de Tony. _C'est vraiment lui_. Loki effectua un mouvement divin du cou, reposant tranquillement les cornes en équilibre sur le sommet de son front, laissant entrevoir la pureté de la peau aussi blanche que la neige de sa joue. Puis elle joua légèrement de ses hanches, laissant à Tony tout le loisir d'admirer leur courbure, jusqu'à avoir envie de s'approcher pour s'assurer que cela n'était pas un charme mais était bien réelle. Enfin, elle se retourna.

Et Tony tomba à genoux. Littéralement.

A ce point, il savait que ça ne pouvait pas être l'alcool – cela faisait une heure maintenant, peut-être deux, qu'il n'avait plus rien bu – mais en fait, il ne savait plus rien. Peu importait s'il oubliait tout sens de l'honneur, ou même de la politesse, du moment qu'il pouvait encore profiter du véritable spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Il ne savait même pas où regarder. Tout lui semblait parfait, la taille si fine et belle du Dieu jusqu'à la forme parfaite de son visage, en passant par la majestueuse poitrine dévoilée par un décolleté sublime. Mais ce n'était pas là que le regard de Tony s'arrêta – bien sûr qu'il s'y arrêta – pour de bon. Non. C'est en remontant légèrement, en explorant le muscle et l'os de la clavicule, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt alors que Loki était encore un _il_, en détaillant la fine mâchoire blafarde, pure, qu'il rencontra le visage de Loki. La détermination féminine qu'il lisait sur tous ses traits était absolument magique. Les étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux verts pourtant profonds, ses lèvres pulpeuses et rouges esquissaient un fin sourire espiègle, les pommettes étaient rehaussées si légèrement que l'harmonie parfaite de tous les muscles de son visage était préservée, l'angle qu'un de ses deux sourcils prenait, haussés au-dessus de l'œil droit, tel un trait fin tracé par la main d'un artiste sur un tableau parfait.

\- Alors, Anthony ? Comment me trouves-tu, à présent ?

Oh, cette voix, comme il aurait voulu l'entendre encore. Une voix parfaite. Le son était pur, si pur, qu'il aurait pu jurer écouter un instrument de musique. Oh, non, mieux encore, c'était une symphonie qui se déroulait devant lui, autour de lui, fleurissant dans son esprit, un violon et des violoncelles, une flûte, une clarinette, un haut bois, une contrebasse, aussi belle de forme que l'était la silhouette de la Dame.

Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais aucune parole, aussi belle soit-elle, n'aurait pu rendre hommage à la beauté à l'état pur que Loki lui offrait.

\- Mmh, vois-tu…

Loki se mit à marcher, et de ce fait, ondula les hanches comme si elle dansait. Tony essaya de rassembler ses émotions en une phrase, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle s'approchait de lui, à un rythme lent et mesuré, et langoureusement, comme un serpent, elle se faufila jusqu'à devant lui, à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage, le seul bruit de ses talons brisant le silence presque religieux.

\- Voici le véritable charme d'un Dieu.

Elle avança légèrement la main, et Tony eut tout juste le temps d'admirer ses doigts longs et fins, décorés du traditionnel vernis noir au fond duquel se reflétait la lumière, avant que Loki ne glisse la main sous son menton et le soulève, penchant sa tête en arrière, exposant son cou et plantant indiciblement son regard dans le sien.

\- Si un serpent ne peut pas charmer l'insecte, alors il ne peut être vénéré en tant que divinité.

Tony se mit à trembler.

\- Comprends-tu pourquoi personne ne peut résister à Loki, Dieu des Mensonges, Divinité de la discorde ?

\- O-oui, s'entendit murmurer Tony d'une voix tremblotante.

Dans les yeux verts de Loki brillait une flamme qui le terrorisait littéralement.

\- Je ne t'ai pas entendu. Plus fort, humain !

\- Oui ! parvins à dire Tony, sans aucun aplomb, son ton dû à la peur qui s'infiltrait dans ses veines et lui coupait la respiration.

\- Je pourrais te tuer maintenant.

Il ne semblait pas nécessaire de répondre quoi que ce soit. Tony se sentit obligé de fermer les yeux, tant la beauté et l'assurance de Loki lui brûlait la rétine. Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler.

Sans qu'aucun signe n'eût été donné, Tony sentit un violent coup sous sa mâchoire, qui le fit basculer en arrière. Il se retrouva allongé sur le dos, une expression de douleur sur le visage. Puis il entendit les pas gracieux mais nets rompre le silence, comme si la guillotine elle-même se rapprochait peu à peu de lui.

\- Dis mon nom.

\- J-je… parvint-il à articuler.

Il étouffa un couinement de peur et le transforma en semi-juron lorsque Loki posa brutalement son pied, et surtout son talon, sur son buste.

\- Dis mon nom, mortel.

\- L-Loki… murmura Tony.

\- Plus fort, ordonna Loki tout en appuyant sur les poumons du millionnaire.

\- Loki… Loki, arrête !

\- _Vénère-moi !_

\- S'il te plaît, arrête ! S'écria Tony en s'étouffant.

Soudain, Loki sembla réaliser qu'il allait trop loin. Tony pu admirer une dernière fois la froide colère de ses yeux teintés d'émeraude avant qu'il ne relâche la pression de son pied sur son torse, et recule de quelques pas.

Tony se mit à tousser, reprenant difficilement son souffle, et se pencha sur le côté, persuadé que tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingéré allait ressortir. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Les yeux écarquillés, il voulait se relever mais il avait peur du charme meurtrier du Dieu qui était soudain – bien trop soudain – devenu Déesse. Alors au lieu d'essayer de se relever, ou même de faire semblant, il restait là, contre le sol, attendant patiemment que les images gravées sur l'envers de sa paupière disparaissent. Mais malheureusement pour lui, elles ne voulaient pas s'en aller.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que Loki puisse être si… magnifique. Oui, c'était le mot, Loki était magnifique. Il était majestueux dans sa forme habituelle, certes, Tony devait le reconnaître. Mais à présent qu'il avait vu sa forme féminine, si voluptueuse, si hautaine et dominante, froide et fascinante… il ne pouvait pas même comparer. La peur que Loki avait réussi à instaurer dans son cœur, telle un poignard glacé, n'avait rien de comparable à la légère anxiété qu'il ressentait lorsque le Dieu était dans la même pièce que lui. Et quelque part, tout au fond de lui… il voulait que ça recommence. Il voulait encore cette adrénaline, il avait besoin de ressentir cet élan de vie que Loki venait de lui insuffler.

\- Stark ?

Il sursauta. Il pensait entendre une voix féminine, mais non – Loki était de nouveau masculin.

\- Ouais, souffla-t-il difficilement avant de se relever lentement d'un air gauche, refusant de regarder Loki dans les yeux, mais étant tout de même assez satisfait de voir qu'il était en chaussettes, et non en talons aiguilles.

Il entendit Loki soupirer.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Hein ? fit Tony d'un air extrêmement intelligent, persuadé d'avoir mal entendu.

\- Non, je ne vais pas me répéter, mais c'était bien essayé.

Alors Tony, qui avait haussé les sourcils, osa lever les yeux. Il planta son regard dans celui de Loki et, même si un frisson traversa son corps tout entier en remarquant que la couleur de ses prunelles ne changeait pas, il demanda :

\- Il ne peut y avoir qu'une seule raison pour laquelle tu me dis ça… T'étais sur le point de me balancer par la fenêtre, hein ? Sans JARVIS ? Un aller simple vers le paradis des insectes ?

Loki soupira face à ses très mauvaises références, mais répondit tout de même, las :

\- Non, pas tout à fait. J'allais te déchiqueter le torse et te briser les côtes pour te montrer ton propre cœur, encore battant, avant de l'arracher de ta poitrine.

Tony déglutit difficilement, et sourit sans avoir envie de sourire :

\- Ah, ouais, ouais. D'accord, je vois, c'est, euh… Plus chouette. Ouais. C'est ça.

\- Ma forme féminine a tendance à être plutôt sauvage avec les hommes qui tombent à mes pieds.

\- Mhm. Essaie juste de garder des talons aiguille loin de moi, tu veux ?

\- Bien sûr. Je ne me permettrai pas de perdre aussi futilement un compagnon de jeu aussi délicieux.

Tony remarqua qu'il n'avait pas nié le fait qu'il soit tombé aux pieds de Loki. Mh, en même temps, le Dieu avait sûrement d'habitude. Il… elle… était sublime.

Attendez une minute. Il venait de dire qu'il était… délicieux ?

\- Tu me prends pour un bout de viande ?

\- Un peu, reconnut Loki en ricanant et en renversant légèrement la tête en arrière. C'est plus intéressant comme ça.

\- Hein ?

\- Oh, tu ne comprendrais pas, même si j'essayais de t'expliquer.

\- Essaie toujours… ?

Loki secoua la tête de gauche à droite avant de claquer des doigts. Aussitôt, les vêtements qu'il avait sagement pliés et déposés sur une chaise furent sur ses épaules. D'un revers de la main, il balaya une poussière qui s'y était incrustée, puis redressa son col, avant de tourner les talons et de faire quelques pas.

\- Tu vas où ? s'enquit Tony d'un ton qu'il voulait désinvolte.

\- Asgard, répondit le Dieu alors qu'il s'emparait d'un petit objet bleu à l'intérieur de sa poche.

\- Quoi ? Tu rentres ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il faisait, Tony se rendit compte qu'il avait avancé de quelques pas et avait tendu la main en avant.

Il ne voulait pas que Loki parte. Il aimait bien sa compagnie. Il voulait encore qu'ils jouent ensemble, ils n'avaient pas tout à fait fini, il voulait que…

\- Oui, Anthony. Il est tard. Tu devrais t'occuper de ton humaine, tu sais, la femme rousse qui t'attend dans la cuisine, dans une position plus ou moins inconfortable ?

Mais Loki avait beau parler, Tony n'entendait pas. Il n'entendait plus rien, et Pepper… elle n'avait plus aucune importance maintenant. Il ne voulait pas que Loki s'en aille. Peu importait s'il restait toute la nuit, peu importait si Pepper était en mauvaise posture. Il s'était amusé ce soir, il avait cru à plusieurs reprises que tout allait déraper mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Alors pourquoi, par tous les Dieux, Loki ne voulait-il pas rester un peu plus longtemps ?

Il aurait pu protester, mais il était trop tard lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour essayer d'empêcher Loki de rentrer chez lui. Le Dieu sortit un petit cube bleu de sa poche, que Tony identifia comme étant le Tesseract dont Thor s'était servi pour rentrer chez lui, à présent que le Bifrost n'était plus que bris de verre à travers l'espace. Loki exerça une légère pression de l'index sur l'objet, et alors que la lumière bleu électrique l'entourait, il releva la tête pour adresser un sourire machiavélique à Tony.

\- A une prochaine fois, Anthony. Je n'oublierais pas de te faire parvenir l'heure de notre prochain rendez-vous.

\- Mais a –

Trop tard. Il n'était plus là.

Tony resta un long moment le bras en l'air, priant inconsciemment pour un miracle, priant pour qu'il redescende et qu'il montre ses fichues fesses divines avant qu'il n'explose littéralement de l'intérieur. Sa respiration ne se calmait pas, et refusait de se calmer, chaotique et irrégulière. _Putain._ Il fallait qu'il se calme. Ce n'était pas si grave. Au contraire, un psychopathe était délibérément parti de chez lui, sans lui faire de mal – pas vraiment en tout cas. C'était super. N'est-ce pas ?

Allons. Evidemment que c'était super.

Il expira longuement, évacuant tous les sentiments qui menaçaient de le rendre dingue, et murmura, pour achever de se convaincre :

\- J'aime sa compagnie. _Je ne l'aime pas._

Et puis, enfin, il n'y pensa plus. Enfin, ses pensées se tournèrent vers ses petits problèmes quotidiens, et ses soucis de génie milliardaire, playboy et philanthrope.

Et il se souvint enfin.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et une ride apparut entre ses deux sourcils.

\- Peppeeeeeeeeeer !

* * *

Loki observait la surface sombre du lac au-dessus duquel il était penché, admirant le pouvoir fascinant des humains, quand il s'agissait d'oublier quelque chose. Quelque chose d'embarrassant, dont on ne voulait plus, ou quelque chose de gênant, qui torturait de l'intérieur. Même, parfois, les choses que l'on aimait, pour ne plus avoir à souffrir.

Oh, comme Loki était envieux de tout cela. Comme il aurait voulu pouvoir faire abstraction de tout ce qu'il le rongeait de l'intérieur. Culpabilité. Regrets. Remords. Envie. Colère. Manque de confiance en soi, parfois… tout le temps.

Mais cela, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Pour rien au monde… Loki, le Dieu des Mensonges, n'avait aucune faiblesse. Pas la moindre. Il ne devait pas en avoir.

Il regarda Tony réveiller Pepper du sommeil dans lequel il l'avait plongée, juste avant de faire irruption chez lui. Il la serrait doucement dans ses bras pendant qu'elle se réveillait peu à peu, persuadée d'être tombée dans les pommes. Tony ne lui indiqua pas le contraire. Elle ne savait pas, et ne saurait probablement jamais que la raison pour laquelle elle était souvent inconsciente ces derniers temps était la présence de Loki dans les environs. La lueur dans les yeux de Tony lui confirmait à quel point il se sentait partagé et perdu, mais il n'irait pas confier ça à Pepper.

Loki, lui, n'avait personne. Depuis ce jour, depuis ce jour tragique où tout le monde s'était montré stupide, il n'avait plus personne pour se confier, plus personne à qui parler, plus personne avec qui partager quoi que ce soit. Elle avait été la seule. La seule et unique personne en qui il avait entièrement confiance. Ou presque. Et on lui avait enlevé, arraché de ses bras, tous ses espoirs avaient été réduits à néant, et il s'était retrouvé seul, plus seul que jamais, le monde contre lui. Ha. Tant pis, il avait gagné.

Il reviendrait très bientôt chez son compagnon de jeu. Au moins, avec lui, il était sûr de pouvoir s'amuser. Et puis il aimait jouer avec lui. Jouer avec un humain… Un humain intelligent. C'était clairement fascinant. Il espérait pouvoir continuer encore longtemps… Et s'il le désirait, alors il en serait ainsi.

Et c'était ce que Stark désirait, lui aussi. Il en était convaincu.

* * *

**Et voilà, ce petit OS sans prétention est terminé ! **

**Merci d'être passé, merci d'avoir lu, et n'oubliez pas de commenter, un petit mot fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur. (Je stresse tellement pour ce texte... C'est affreux, s'il y a vraiment quelque chose que je veux réussir, c'est l'entrée dans ce fandom monstrueusement génial, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qu'il en est vraiment !)**

**Si vous avez besoin d'éclaircissement (il est vrai que parfois je cache des références ou certains éléments en annonçant d'autres dans mes textes... Et puis, par-dessus tout, j'aime faire mumuse avec les procédés littéraires), n'hésitez pas, je réponds toujours aux questions des revieweurs. Vous êtes tous les bienvenus si vous voulez m'envoyer un message. N'hésitez pas, j'adore ça ! **

**Un énorme câlin à vous tous, et à une prochaine fois.**


End file.
